1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hip and ridge attachment device for roof construction, and more particularly, to such a device that is used in conjunction with an adhesive compound to secure the tiles to the device which in turn is mechanically anchored to the roof structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for hip and ridge devices have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes the anchorage features of the present invention while simultaneously keeping the design compatible with roll forming manufacturing processes. Roll forming techniques are suitable for relatively inexpensive production operations but carry inherent limitations. The present invention reconciles these limitations with a sturdy design that results in an article of manufacture that can withstand the most exigent wind pressures to which a roof envelope is exposed.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,675 issued to the inventor herein on Nov. 18, 2003. However, it differs from the present invention because even though the contact area was increased, it fails to provide the mechanical anchorage between the adhesive compound and the device that results in the wind pressure advantages of the present invention.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.